


Troubles of the Past

by BlackShadow2314



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pack Dynamics, Rare Pairings, too many characters to list - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackShadow2314/pseuds/BlackShadow2314
Summary: What if Hinata was keeping a secret? Before he played volleyball he also played basketball. In fact he is considered the Little Bird of the GOM, but due to circumstances Hinata ran from them. Now he is part of the Karasuno pack, finally happy and moving on from the past. But when Kuroko comes to warm him that the emperor wants him back, what will he do? (This was my best shot at a summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a new story I am writing! I hope you all enjoy this story! I will do my best to update this story as much as possible, as well as my other story. I do realize that I have to update that one as well but it's so hard to think of something! Also more tags may appear later on. Anyway enough rambling enjoy the first chapter!

Hinata’s POV

It has been a while since I’ve felt the sensation of the ball going in the hoop. I wish I could go back to that time. The time where I was constantly with my friends, but due to circumstances we all went our separate ways. The others changed into monsters; to be honest they scare me now. Thankfully one of them didn’t change at all, together we’ve been doing our best to leave the past behind us. I let out a small sigh as I look up at the clock, watching the seconds as they tick down. I can’t help but wonder how my old pack of friends was doing. Maybe I should pay Kuroko a visit, I’m sure it would be great since he’s playing with a new team. Maybe I could play some basketball with them, it would be amazing to see the new light Kuroko found. My thoughts were disrupted when the bell rang, picking up my stuff I race out of class to the gym, a huge grin on my face. 

I jump through the open doors of the gym with a happy yell. Daichi and Suga turn with smiles on their faces, both are mated and are the parents of the pack. I consider them as my parents too, they even allow me to call them dad and mom. “Hello Hinata, ready for practice?” I nod my head vigorously as I jump up and down. Daichi chuckles as Suga hugs Hinata, “Alright lets change for practice.” I yell out in glee as Suga walks with me to the locker room. Daichi chuckles at my show of energy. After a few minutes Suga and I come out of the locker room ready, the ball being hugged tightly in my grasp. “Alright Hinata lets practice.” I run to the court as I throw the ball to Suga. Suga sets the ball with me as I spike it. We both continue with this routine until the rest of the team enters the gym. “Dumbass! You didn’t wait for me!” I yelp as I run away from Kageyama, “Maybe you should have been faster bakayama!” Asahi holds back Noya as he tries to join in on the chase. Tanaka cheers on as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi snicker at us. 

“Alright you two enough, we have practice.” Both of us stop running as I beam with brightness, Kageyama and the others all get changed for practice. Waiting for the others to finish I suddenly feel someone tap my shoulder, turning around I think it was mom but freeze when I see who it is. “Hello Hinata-kun.” I stare at the boy wide eyed as Daichi and Suga finally notice him, both racing to my side due to my body’s response. “Who are you? And how did you get in here?” I look back to my dad as his stance suggests a fight, while mom just held me close, a glare pointed at Kuroko. Kuroko only stares blankly at the two as he waves, “Hello, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a friend of Hinata-kun. I came to tell him something serious.” “Well whatever this serious news is you tell it to him with us present.” Daichi narrows his eyes more as he stands closer to mom and I. Kuroko sighs and stares at me directly. “Akashi-kun wants you back Hinata.” Daichi and Suga both growl at Kuroko as I tense up. I curl up against mom as dad grabs Kuroko’s shirt. “Who is this Akashi?” “….Akashi-kun is the leader of the Generation of Miracles, he wants the Little Bird to return.” “Well he wont get him, he is part of our pack and we don’t take kindly to others who want to take him away.” I smile at mom as I hold onto him tighter, his words making me feel better. Kuroko smiles softly, “I’m glad…but please be careful, Akashi-kun is dangerous, especially when he doesn’t get what he wants the first time. Please take care of my friend.” Both nod as Kuroko smiles a little more. “I have to go now…Hinata-kun, maybe we can meet again if that’s ok?” I smile a little and give him a small nod, “I would really like that.” Kuroko nods as he leaves the gym. Suga keeps his hold on me as Daichi sighs. “Hinata…what was he talking about?” I look down as the rest of the team finally come out. In a low voice I look up at dad shyly, “Can I tell all of you at once?” Daichi softens his look as he nods, rubbing my hair gently. “Alright everyone we need to have a talk, Hinata wants to share something.” 

The team looks at each other confused as they sit down in front of us. Nervous I look at Suga as he gives me comfort. Taking a deep breath I look at the team, “Does anyone know the group known as the Generation of Miracles?” Noya, Tanaka, and Tsukishima all raise their hands. “I um….I’m part of that group.” The team sits there silent for a while. While they sit there my nervousness grew until I started to tremble. Suga hugs me worried as he does his best to soothe me. “Dumbass! Why didn’t you say this sooner!” “I can’t believe you’re part of the GOM.” “Yea! You’re like a celebrity!” Hinata blinks at each response he got, a blush grows on his cheek. Both of the ‘parents’ smile as the team gets up and surround Hinata with questions. All of them too preoccupied to notice the danger that looms over their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates! I have been so busy trying to find a job and get a new laptop! Good news I got a new laptop but waiting for that job. I know this is a short chapter but I just wanted to put something up to show that I am still active in this story. Constructive criticism and other good comments is appreciated, enjoy this chapter!

Hinata’s POV

It has been a few days since Kuroko came by to warm me. Everything seems to be normal which makes me worried. Knowing Akashi and his ways he doesn’t wait long to strike. Today practice was cancelled due to Ukai-sensei having personal matters to deal with. Which leaves me walking home alone with my bike. With a small smile I continue to walk home. That was when I ran into the last person I expected to see.  
“Hello Hinata.” My body freezes as my eyes widen in shock and fear. Turning around slowly I see Akashi standing there, a dangerous aura surrounding him. I do my best to keep up a brave face. Akashi walks up slowly to me, his face blank as I start to tremble. “It has been a long time Hinata.” Looking down I hide the fear in my eyes. “Y..yes it has Akashi.” “I was genuinely curious when I learned that you gave up basketball for volleyball. Perhaps you should return with me, you would do much better on my team.” I gulp as I keep my head down and whisper no. “What was that? Speak up Hinata.” Looking up with determination I shout out no once more. Akashi’s eyes widen a split second before returning to their normal blank look. “I see…you refuse to join me? You refuse to listen to your emperor?” Trembling harder I nod with a determined glare. “I will never join you Akashi. You’ve changed for the worst! I won’t ever play by your side again!” Without warning I find myself on the ground, Akashi above me with scissors poised over my right eye. Whimpering I stay still while my body trembles in fright. Akashi glares at me and unleashes his aura, making me submit to him. Tears well up in my eyes as Akashi caresses my face. 

“Hinata…you truly have gotten even more beautiful…have you had your first heat yet?” Fear stabs my heart, as I understand why Akashi would want me back. Struggling my eyes widen as I start to feel weird under Akashi’s stern look. Akashi smirks as he nuzzles his face against my neck, “Ah I see now…apparently I triggered your heat, how convenient.” I struggle harder as he starts to lick my neck, rubbing himself against me so that his scent would stay. Tears fall as I do my best to push him off, only for him to restrain my arms. “Hinata, let this be a warning. Defy me and there will be consequences. You have a week to cut ties with them. This is me being generous.” Akashi quickly gets off as he walks away, leaving me on the ground. Getting up quickly I get on my bike and race home. Once I reach my home I drop my bike and race in, ignoring the worried voices of my mother and little sister. Slamming the door close I quickly curl up in my bed, scared whimpers emitting from me. I was so panicked that I didn’t realize that my mother slowly opened my door. “Hinata? Are you ok dear?” I only whimper more as I look at her with tears streaming down my face. “Mom….he came back.” Her eyes widen as she closes the door behind her and comes to my side. “It’s ok baby…I’m here.” I could only whimper as I curl up against my mom.

Tsukishima’s POV

It has been a few days since the whole team and I saw Hinata. Walking to the gym with my music on I see Daichi and Suga standing there with stern expressions. I was about to call out to them until I saw another person there, a male with blood red hair and two different colored eyes. Looking at the guy I could easily tell that he was an alpha. Being cautious I go to quietly leave, only for my body to freeze when the alpha turned his gaze at me. Without warning I suddenly found myself on my knees, eyes wide as his presence starts to overwhelm me. Daichi growls aggressively at the alpha as Suga runs to me, quickly kneeling in front of me. “Kei are you ok!?” I try to speak out but found out that I couldn’t, all I could do was let out a small sound as I see the Alpha walk up to Suga and I. Suga turns around, his own growl coming from him as he holds me close, using his own body as a shield. The alpha in question stares at Suga, his eyes narrowing slightly, “What disrespectful omegas you have, they should be punished for defying an alpha.” “Don’t you ever speak about my mate and packmate like that again.” The two alphas stare each other down, waiting for one to simply back off. Sadly neither did as Suga and I watch the two, seconds ticking on by slowly. 

The alpha chuckles as he stares at Daichi, “Quite amusing, omegas are nothing but whores who are to satisfy the needs of alphas. It is their place to be nothing more, to be at our beck and call, and ready to spread their legs when an alpha wants to impregnate them.” Daichi clenches his fists tightly, the rage only growing in his eyes. “I don’t know who you think you are but I will not let you speak another foul word against omegas, especially against my mate and packmates.” “If you must know, I am Akashi Seijurou…the head of the Generation of Miracles…their emperor per say. I suggest you check your tone with me or there will be consequences.” Daichi’s eyes widen a little as recognition flashes in his eyes. “So you’re the one who wants Hinata back. Sorry, but I won’t allow that. Hinata is a part of the Karasuno pack, nothing will make us give him up.” The alpha now known as Akashi chuckles, “We’ll see, until then, I would advise to keep a good watch on your omegas. It would be a tragedy for one or more to suffer a traumatic event. “ Daichi’s growl only increases as Akashi walks out of the gym, a dangerous smirk on his face. “Give me Hinata Shoyou…or all of your packmates will suffer.” 

Daichi clenches his fists as he walks over to Suga and I, kneeling in front of us with a soft look. “Are you ok Tsukishima? We should have closed the gym doors.” I could only shake my head and look down, “So that was the emperor...no wonder Hinata left.” Suga frowns as he lets out a sigh, “Yea...I can’t believe Hinata used to be friends with an alpha like that.” “We can’t think too much about that...all we can do is be there for Hinata and make sure the Generation of Miracles don’t steal him from us.” Suga nods with determination as I finally find the strength to stand, my face passive as I leave the gym. My own thoughts swirling, ‘what if I end up with an alpha like that’ was the only question that keeps circling. I could only wonder as I keep walking away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the latest chapter! I don't know for sure when the next chapter will be out but I will do my best to get a schedule up on this story. See you all in the next chapter!


	3. ON HOLD

Hey guys I just wanted to say that this story will be put on hold for a little bit. Not to be alarmed because I'm only trying to make sure the plot is good and write good chapters for it. I will do my best to update this as soon as possible but be patient please. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Man that was hard to write! I do hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, feel free to leave a comment if anything should be improved or if there are grammar mistakes of any kind! See you all in the next chapter!


End file.
